Azeroth's disciple
by Mark Bargnani
Summary: A 1 year old baby, with a lightning shaped scar, suddenly appears in Jaina Proudmoore's room at Theramore. She raises the child, with the help of some old war buddies, and help him to fulfill his destiny. (First story based on HP with World of Warcraft crossover, before the ending events of "Wrath of the Lich King")
1. Prologue

Prologue

Stunned. This was how Jaina Proudmoore felt at that moment. The young sorceress, head of the community of the Theramore's island on Kalimdor, would never have expected such a thing. Yet, she had seen several amazing things during her apprenticeship in Dalaran and during the war against the Scourge. She was reading an ancient tome that had managed to bring with her during the crossing of the great sea that separates Kalimdor from the Eastern Kingdoms.

Suddenly, she found herself in front of a huge flash of light that blinded her for a few moments. When she managed to recover her sight, she noticed the presence of a little basket. Approaching, she saw inside a baby just 1-year-old, asleep. Little one wore a red-gold baby pajama, decorated with small winged tiny golden balls. Upon his forehead, hidden by small tufts of brown hair, she noticed a small lightning bolt shaped scar. Upon the baby's belly, there was an envelope. She picked it up and opened it, but could not understand the contents of the letter. It was a language unknown to her, who had never seen in his entire life.

However, that was not the time to think about it. First, she had to think about the baby, who was still sleeping deeply oblivious to what was happening around him.

She called the guards stationed outside her room.

- Summon an elven healer. I need a consultation. -

-Yes ma'am. - The guards answered in unison.

Soon after this, an elf healer, one of the few survivors of Quel'Thalas, arrived.

-How can I help you, Lady Jaina? - Asked the elf.

-I do not know how, but…this baby has suddenly appeared after a flash of light. But that's not why I called you. I need you to look at the infant, to be sure if he is in good condition -

-I will provide immediately. -

Jaina stepped aside, allowing the elf to approach him.

Immediately, the healer began to pronounce incantations that the young sorceress barely knew, because her fields of studies were the magic inherent in fire, ice and arcane.

She waited until the healer gave his verdict.

-As far as I know, this young man is in good health. But ... -

-But what? - Spurred him Jaina.

-I felt clearly that he has potential in magic. Only that I had never experienced such a magical aura. I would venture to say that ... it is not of this world. -

-What do you mean? - Jaina began to fear that the child could possibly came from the ancient birth world of the orcs that Thrall, the Warchief of the Horde, had mentioned her once.

-I do not know exactly ... also, I sensed something else. A dark presence…that has not surely origin from the child. It acts like a sort of…binding or block-

-A magical binding?! On a child of just 1 year? - Jaina was amazed. The magic blocks were deadly dangerous on an adult.

-Not one. I have sensed other four, in addition to this. I think we could remove them without too much difficulty, after a deep examination. -

Jaina began to think about it, but the awakening of the child interrupted her thoughts. The boy opened his emerald eyes and looked curiously his surroundings. Confused, he mumbled something. To Jaina, it seemed to sound like "pafo".

-I would say that we should worry about that later. For now, let us take care of this little brat. - Jaina said jokingly, softened by the look of the child.

-I am going to alert the nurses. - Said the elf healer, heading for the door.

Meanwhile, the blonde witch picked up the baby, who began to fiddle with the strands of hair he could lay his hands on. Only then, Jaina noticed the cover and the name embroidered on it: Harry.

-Well, I have no idea how you got here, Harry. However, I promise that I will take care of you. - Said in a half serious half amused tone Jaina.

Harry replied with incomprehensible gurgling.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five years passed since that day. And Harry grew in peace, thanks to Jaina's affection and attention, who took care of him like a mother. The child showed immediately curiosity and intelligence. He learned quickly to read and write in the common language, the one used by the peoples of Lordaeron during official meetings. At five, he began studies of Elvish, gnomic and orc's languages.

Harry was surprised about the last one but Jaina told him that she was on good terms with Thrall, Warchief of the Horde and ruler of the city of Orgrimmar, and that soon she would take him to the city to let them meet each other. Knowing that, Harry focused himself even more.

Meanwhile, the elven healers were able to remove some of the magic blocks encountered on Harry. They had focused their efforts on what seemed to be the simplest. The first appeared to be a block against outbursts of accidental magic. Evidently, the baby was very gifted in magic and showed signs of that immediately after birth. Therefore, the healers thought the parents had placed that block so that they can allow him a happy childhood and then gradually remove it in order to teach him the proper way to control his potential. The second, however, prevented the use of shape shifter powers. The healers could not understand, but Jaina realized that it was something similar to the capabilities of the Druids and made a mental note to ask about it to Cairne Bloodhoof, the Tauren chieftain and founder of the city of Thunder Bluff in the Mulgore region.

The other three blocks were still very powerful and the healers did not feel like forcing them, fearing for the safety of the child.

Jaina suggested waiting a little more time and, meanwhile, to instruct Harry in elemental magic and healing, in which they had lot of experience. In this way, Harry would have strengthened his knowledge and his magic resistance.

Therefore, Jaina began to teach Harry how to control the elements of fire, ice and arcane magic, while the elven healers began with the ancient healing arts of their ancestors.

In addition to magic, Jaina began to teach Harry the secrets of the many herbs in the region and the alchemical arts that used them.

Harry proved to be a model student. Both Jaina and the elves were very pleased. He could understand their teachings and apply them without too much evident difficulty. Even more satisfying was the fact that Harry proved not to be greedy for knowledge. Showed that he be brave and ambitious but at the same time be aware of not harming others in its path.

The whole community of the island liked him and the children of several families spent a lot of time with him willingly.

He was happy.

Albus Dumbledore was worried. 5 years had passed since that night, when he left little Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep, and yet there were no signs of Harry Potter. Since the defeat of Voldemort, his reputation had grew and the entire magical community remembered him as "the Boy Who Lived." Due to its influence on the minister, Albus had managed to make him believe that Harry was in a safe and secret place, far from any danger. This had avoided a possible turmoil in the offices of the Ministry.

However, this was not enough to appease the old wizard. Harry was the key to eternal fame. With proper training, Dumbledore could use him for his own purposes.

He had to find him. If someone else had done it and had read the letter left for the Dursleys, there would be serious problems. Solvable, of course, but very annoying. He sat behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts and tasted a lemon sorbet, asking to himself the same question that troubled his days in those past 5 years: where is Harry Potter?

_Hey everyone. _

_I've to say few things_

_First, I'm NOT an English speaker…so forgive me for the possible mistakes that might be visible in the text. _

_Second, I had already published this story on another site, in the past…but it was in Italian. I decided to try the english way._

_Third…I hope you like it. Feel free to write me any suggestions or something else._

_Thank you _

_To yayacun…I haven't really thought about that. I could say that, even if the letter is written in a unknown language for Jaina, she might be able to guess some words but not everything._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 years had passed and Harry kept growing up and studying under Jaina's supervision.

As promised, she decided to bring Harry with her to Orgrimmar for the commemoration of Mount Hjal's battle, when the joint forces of humans, dwarves, gnomes, orcs, trolls and night elves defeated the demon Archimonde and his undead legions.

Obviously, Harry was very excited about it. He cared so much about all the people of the island, but he was very curious to meet the other inhabitant races of Kalimdor.

The day arrived. Jaina gave Harry a wizard's robe, an exact replica of those that the apprentices of Antonidas, the regent of the purple city of Dalaran, used to wear.

-All right Harry. Do you remember how we will arrive to the city?- Asked Jaina.

-Yay, Jay- Harry replied with the nickname he gave her when he was still crawling on the floor of her room –with teleportation. When are you going to teach me that?- asked the kid making puppy eyes, capable of melting the resistances of all the women and girls of Theramore.

-Don't do that, it won't work. I told you…when the time is right. Anyway, if the things are gonna be as I think…you'll get new teachers and new things to learn very soon.-

This fuelled the already exploding curiosity of the child. New teachers? New stuff?

Jaina interrupted his flow of thoughts, shouting –Beginning the spell…now!-

Harry just saw a blinding blue light.

Then, after one seconds, he found himself in front of a titanic doorway guarded by two huge orcs warriors. The Horde's crest was visible on their shields and on the banners of the door. Harry notices also those sharped axes held tight by the guards.

Another orc came forward. The warriors snapped straight at his presence and Harry guessed that he was the Warchief Thrall.

-Mok'gra, Jaina. I'm happy to see you again after all this time.- said the orc, approaching the blonde sorceress.

-I'm glad to see you too, my friend- replied Jaina

-Do tell me, who is this young man on your side? I sense a great magical aura around him, but…raw, untrained.- Thrall came closer to Harry, scanning him with curious eyes. The kid watched him back, with same curiosity.

-His name's Harry. His story is long and I'm sure you'll be interested in it. But this is not the place for storytelling. I swear you'll learn everything. I would like your help in something that might concern you.- explained Jaina.

-Very well. Let's go inside, then forward to my quarters. There, we'll talk without disturbance.-

After saying that, Thrall started walking towards the doorway followed by Harry and Jaina.

(Inside Thrall's private quarters)

-Ok Jaina, no one will disturb us here…unless there is a valuable reason. I'm listening- said Thrall, sitting on his personal chair.

The blonde sorceress began her tale.

-All right. It began seven years ago. I was reading in my quarters when, suddenly, a blinding light column appeared from nowhere. After that, I saw a little basket on the floor. Guess what? Inside there was Harry, still a little baby. I immediately sensed his great magical potential. The healers found on him several magical blocks. We managed to remove two of them, but the others are still active. It worries me that some of those blocks are very powerful and dangerous.-

-Magical blocks on a baby? Not even during my imprisonment in Lordareon such barbarism happened.- exclaimed surprised Thrall. Younglings represent the future, in his mind. No matter the race.

-Neither do I. But calm down, Thrall. Those two blocks we removed weren't so powerful. We believe that Harry's biological parents put them, in order to allow him a peaceful childhood. Then, they would have remove them and teach him how to use his power in a proper way.- explained calmly Jaina.

Thrall turned his sight on Harry. The orc's blue eyes met the kid's emerald ones.

After a while, the Warchief spoke.

-I think you're right, Jaina. I sense a great elemental affinity in him. The spirits protect him…I can feel it. As I feel a stranger and dark presence. I'll ask our warlocks to have a look on him and see what they could do.-

-That's one of the reasons for me to bring him here. Until now, I've taught him all the things I know were right for him…in those arts I'm familiar with. You can teach him more…and I assure you that he won't be a lazy student. Also, one of his abilities is metamorphic powers. Since I know nothing about that, perhaps you or Cairne might.-

-Metamorphic powers?!- Thrall was stunned. How could this child be so powerful? –I agree, this is something right for that old beef.- said jokingly the orc.

-Watch out who you call old beef! I may be old, but I can still kick your green skinned ass!- a menacing but not serious voice shouted behind them.

Thrall, Jaina and Harry turned in the direction of the voice.

Cairne Bloodhoof, the Tauren's chieftain, was in front of them. No matter his age, all the Taurens respected his authority and valour in combat.

-This is a real surprise. What brings you here, my friend?- asked Thrall, happy to see his old ally and friend.

-I had a vision, young warchief. I saw this young human and the Mother Nature revealed me that he was going to be my apprentice in druidic arts.- explained solemnly the old Tauren.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. The chief of a whole race had travelled so far just for meet him?

-Interesting. So…what do you think Thrall?- asked Jaina

Thrall didn't answer. Instead, he spoke to Harry.

-Young human, I hope you realize what kind of honour you're gonna receive. No one of our people has ever had the privilege to be taught sciamanic and druidic arts from us. Beware…we aren't going to be easy on you. We expect the best, nothing less. This is your last chance to back off.-

Harry replied with a firm, but not arrogant voice.

-I won't let you down, sir. Jaina, the healers and the paladins of Theramore taught me whatever they valued worthy for me to know. I'm not greedily thirsty of knowledge, but I know that it's a rare chance. I'm ready to follow your leads…masters.-

Thrall and Cairne looked to each other, then…they laughed. It was a happy laugh, not a sneering one.

-You are truly a surprise, my boy! I must admit it! No human would put aside so easily his pride.- said proudly Cairne.

-He's gonna live with us during his apprenticeship, Jaina. I hope that's ok…- said Thrall, knowing how strong the bond between the kid and the blonde sorceress was.

-Do not worry. He has lived with me for seven long years. It's gonna be hard, I know. But Harry is a free spirit. He has to discover new people and new lands.- replied Jaina.

-I'll return whenever I can, Jay. Of course, with masters' permission.- said Harry.

Once again, Cairne and Thrall started laughing. This time, even Jaina allowed herself a giggle.

-Young Harry, there is no need for that title when we are alone. Of course, it would be wise to call us that when you're in public.- explained calmly Cairne – This is gonna be a long work…-

-I won't let you down, master Cairne.- said Harry

-I know it, my boy. I know it.-


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six years passed since that day. Harry had to endure a very tough training and education. Warchief Thrall taught him all the Horde's warriors' tricks. At the beginning, some young orcs felt great jealousy towards Harry. A training by the Warchief himself was a great honor and Harry was a human. However, they quickly realized that they would not be able to hold the rhythm that Thrall forced on the young human.

While the orc chief supervised the body's training, Cairne Bloodhoof took care of the intellectual's one. He taught Harry all the shamanic and druidic arts of his people. The young boy learnt to recognize the different types of skins and leathers, the herbs that grew on mulgore and durotar, what kind of potions he could brew with those herbs and how to behave with the animals.

Meanwhile, the orcs warlocks managed to remove all the remaining blocks on Harry. Finally, he was able to learn how to use all his abilities. He discovered eidetic memory, that allowed him to remember and use every new notions, healing powers and he finally had access to his metamorphic powers.

He was able to morph some physical traits of his own appearance and, later, he learnt how to morph into a lion and an eagle. Cairne was a bit stunned. Only tauren and night elves where known for their ability to use nature's energy for morphing from humanoid to animal. However, Harry did not worry himself so much on it. He used with wisdom every single abilities, without abusing them. Cairne and Thrall were so proud of him.

The day of Harry's 14th birthday arrived. He was living in Thunder Bluff at the time, so Jaina and Thrall moved from their cities to reach him.

Harry was so happy to meet again the woman the woman who had been his mother, aunt and sister at the same time. When he was little, he always managed to dull on every discussion, even when he was dead wrong. His puppy eyes were enough to crumble Jaina's resistances. He loved her so much.

When he saw her, Harry ran hastily to her, jumping for a hug.

-Ouf…calm down Harry. You are not as light as when I used to took you in my arms and sing you a lullaby, you know?- said Jaina.

-Well, it's not my fault you've become older, Jay…- grinned Harry.

-You little imp, whom are you calling old?-

-The kid is just jesting you, Jaina. He did worse during our training. Am I right, Harry?- said Thrall, gifting Harry a hit on his shoulder.

-Unforgivable moments…-

-Enough talks. We have a lot to discuss today. - Cairne's tone silenced everyone.

Harry was surprised. He thought that they were going to have a party for his birthday.

-What's the matter? – asked with curiosity

The tauren looked closely into his eyes.

-My boy, you've learnt a lot in these years. I, Thrall, Jaina and every single teacher of Kalimdor have taught you everything our people knew. However…you know this world is not your true world.-

Cairne stopped and Thrall continued the speech.

-When my warlocks removed the blocks on you, they found a very dark one. It looked like…a soul fragment, attached to your soul. They removed it ONLY after they had my authorization.-

Harry shivered, remembering that day. The pain he suffered was so strong. He was as if his head was breaking in half. Noticing that he was trembling, Jaina hugged him tight. Thrall continued.

-Thanks to a special spell, the warlocks neutralized the evil essence of that fragment and they understood its secrets. You remember the scar on your forehead? It was the result of a very powerful dark curse, unknown to us, casted by the same person who put that block on you.-

Harry could not believe his ears. Who could be so foul and evil to kill an infant in cold blood?

-But…how did I survive, if this spell was so powerful?- asked the young man.

-We have no idea.- replied Jaina – It's out of our knowledge. We believe you'll find some answers only in your true world.-

-That's why we want you to meet the Dragon Aspects- seriously said Cairne.

Once again, Harry shivered. All his tutors told him about the five Dragon Aspects (Alexstraza, Malygos, Neltharion, Nozdormu and Ysera) and their god-like powers. But he never would have dreamed of being able to meet them.

-I sense your worry, young Harry. A wise one. Always be respectful of the divinities.- said solemnly Cairne.

-A Horde's delegation will travel to their temple at Dragonblight, in Northend. I'll lead them. I want you to come with me.-

Harry understood the meaning of Thrall's words. Northrend was the land of Arthas, the Lich King. His undead minions always attacked Horde's and Alliance's caravans and travelers on that land's path.

Harry also realized that Thrall was doing that for him only. That was a great sign of attachment from the Warchief. He used to delegate Northrend's troubles to his best generals.

-We'll leave at tomorrow's sunrise. A goblin's zeppelin will bring us to Warsong Hold, the Horde's fortress in the Borean Tundra. From that, we are gonna use the wyverns. I suggest you prepare yourself and your equipment for the travel.-

-I'll be ready, master Thrall.-

-All right, enough of those serious talk. I want to hear our drums beat until the sun rises. We have a birthday to celebrate or am I showing signs of old age?-

Cairne's words broke the tension and everyone had a good laugh, coming out from his hutch.

The drums' musicians began their beating and, with that, the party.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The journey was long, but Harry and the Horde expedition under Thrall's leadership didn't have any troubles with errant undead gangs of the Lich King.

Once they arrived at the Wyremist Temple, Harry was astonished. The building was huge, built on a circular base and soared high in the sky. Many dragons were patrolling the perimeter, on air and on the ground. The Aspects didn't like hostile intruders.

After they got off the wyvern, Thrall ordered his warriors to camp and wait for new orders. He came closer to Harry and together they reached one of the temple's guards.

-What brings you here at the Aspects' temple, strangers?- asked firmly the guard.

-I, Thrall, Horde Warchief, ask permission to meet the Aspects. Me and this young human have a very important matter to discuss with them.- replied with the same tone the orc.

The guard waited a little, then he indicated a big blue dragon to Thrall and Harry.

-He will bring you at the top, in the presence of the High ones.-

Harry and Thrall rode on the back of the beast, who began flap its wings and flew.

After a long rounded tour of the temple, they arrived on the top.

-Have we arrived? I don't see anyone.- said Harry, a bit surprised.

-Be quiet! THEY are here. I sense them.- replied Thrall reproachfully.

Suddenly, they heard an imperious feminine voice.

-Welcome to our temple, Horde Warchief Thrall. What brought here so far from your warm throne in Durotar?-

Once they turned in the voice's direction, they realized who spoke: Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, Aspect of the red dragonflight and the guardian of all life of Azeroth.

She was in front of them in her human form, but her voice still gave Harry and Thrall a cold shiver on their back.

-My lady, the purpose of my journey is not personal. I'm helping this young human in the quest of seeking the truth about himself. He's not of our world. He appeared here 14 years ago and, since then, lived with Jaina Proudmoore, governor of Theramore Island, the tauren chieftain Cairne and me. We taught him everything we knew. It's hard for us to say, but this young man must return to his birth world and discover his destiny.- explained calmly Thrall, kneeled in front of the young red haired woman.

She came closer to Harry and looked deeply into his eyes. The young man felt strange…flashes of his life appeared in front of his eyes.

After that unusual thing, Alexstrasza spoke to him.

-Harry Potter. You saved your world from a great dark evil menace, the dark wizard Voldemort. He killed without mercy lots of people, including your parents, and he attempted the same with you. But he failed. He left that scar on your forehead and, unconsciously, a piece of his soul in it. That piece has been destroyed, I see.- she paused a little –Many, in your world, believe that Voldemort is dead. But it's not true. He still lives on Earth, your birth world, in a form of wraith. Your destiny is destroy him. But it won't be an easy task…-

-What should I do, Milady?- asked Harry, speaking for the first time.

-I'll send you back to your world. Don't ask me how, it's inaccessible knowledge to you. I'll make you appear in a safe place, where you will be able to learn what you must know. I know not if you will find friends or foes. But I'm gonna gift you something that might help.-

She took Harry's hand and pronounced some words in a strange language. A reddish aura surrounded Harry for a few seconds. Then, it disappeared.

-Now you possess a guardian spirit. It will help you in many ways that you'll discover. This will give you also the ability of dragon speech. Use it wisely.-

Harry understood Alexstrasza's warning and bowed deeply.

-Thank you, Milady, for this honourable gift.-

- I'll give you time to say goodbye to Thrall, now.-

Harry turned to the orc chief. His master, his adopted father, alongside Cairne, during all those years of training.

-Farewell, master Thrall-

-If the gods says so, Harry. Always remember us, as we'll do. Use your abilities and knowledge wisely, without abuse. Lok'tar ogar, kid.-

-Lok'tar ogar. May the gods keep watch on you, Cairne and Jaina. Moreover, may you be victorious upon the evil Lich King.-

-So be it, my boy. So be it-

Harry and Thrall hugged each other with proud and deep affection.

After that, Harry went closer to Alexstrasza.

-I'm ready, Milady.-

-Farewell, Harry Potter. May you fulfil your destiny and find your place in the universe scheme.-

Once she said those words, the red aspect began her spell.

Around Harry, strange symbols appeared from nowhere. From that, light columns erupted and slowly surrounded the young man, who stayed impassive.

The lights' brightness increased and Harry had to look down. Suddenly, he heard a tremendous roar around him.

Slowly, he got his sight back. He realized he was in the middle of a huge hall with lots of desks, surrounded by humans and creatures that looked like the goblins of Booty Bay.

In few seconds, there was a squad of those creatures, armoured and with pikes on their hands.

-Who are you, stranger? How did you appeared from nowhere here, in Gringott?- asked threateningly the one who looked like the head squad.

Harry understood nothing and had no idea of what to say…but he realized that he was not in Azeroth anymore.

Trying to not be concerned by those sharped pikes, Harry began to reason. Those creatures looked like goblins…perhaps, he could use the goblin's language that Thrall taught him.

|_I agree, Master, that's a reasonable idea.|_

Harry stiffed hearing that voice in his head…but he recalled Alexstrasza's word.

|_Are you the spirit that the Life Binder gifted me?| _asked in his head the boy.

|_Yes Master. I'm Merceron and I'm yours to command, whenever you need.|_

_|Thank you, Merceron…please, could you just call me Harry? That would make me much more at ease.|_

_|Sure…Harry|_

Happy to have an ally, Harry started speaking in goblin.

-**Greetings. I come in peace from a far world. I've no ill intentions towards you.-**

His words seemed to sort some kind of effect because the creatures looked stunned. The chief squad did a sharp sign to one of the soldier, who ran towards a wooden door. After a minute, he returned with another creature, dressed in a very noble way. Harry realized that this one had an important role.

The goblin came closer to Harry and began talking in the same language used few moments ago by the young man.

-**Welcome to Gringott, stranger. What brings you here and how do you know Goblin's language so well?-**

**-Sir, this is a very long story that I'm happily ready to share with you…somewhere less crowded maybe?- **replied gently Harry.

-**Sure thing! This way, stranger!- **said so, the Goblin turned from the same door where he came from.

Harry followed him, still surrounded by the guards.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's news**_

_**I must say that I'm utterly impressed about how appreciated my story is. Really.**_

_**Now, some people wrote that the chapters are a bit short. I know and I'm sorry. At first, I published my on another site that had a completely different layout. So the chapters looked longer in it. For that, I've decided to fuse some parts that were divided into a single chapter. The one you're gonna read is my first try. I hope you like it**_

Chapter 5

Harry found himself in an office very similar to Theramore's Bank.

The goblin chief took place on a red armchair behind a desk, gesturing Harry to do the same. With a sharp gesture, he dismissed the guards who accomplished the order without hesitation.

**-Very well, stranger. No one will disturb us, here. I'm listening.-**

**-Master goblin, my name is Harry Potter and…-**

**-HARRY POTTER?! You are not kidding me, are you? There are lot of rumours about his death or being in a secret place under Albus Dumbledore's care and supervision.-**

Harry replied, a bit stiffed **–I am not dead, as you can see, and I've never heard of this Dumbledore guy…-** he calmed himself, taking few deep breaths, then he continued –**I beg your pardon, I've lost my control. The only things I know are those told by the woman who took care of me as her son…and this letter. Perhaps you could be able to read it.-**

Harry gave the letter Jaina found 13 years ago inside his crib, when he suddenly appeared in her study.

The goblin was stunned by the words written on it:

_To Mrs Petunia Dursley._

_I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I'm deeply sad to inform you that your sister Lily and her husband James have been killed by an evil wizard. Their son Harry, your nephew, as you can see is alive. I brought him here because you are his last relative alive. I ask you to take care of him until his 11__th__ birthday, when he will re-join the wizard world. _

_I also ask you to make sure he grows humble and not so confident on himself. You are free to use whatever method you consider fit. Beware; he MUST remain on good health._

_I will make sure you receive a monthly amount of money, for whatever expense you have to do._

_I will put a trustworthy person of mine in charge of keep a look on you so…DO NOT TRICK ME OR YOU WILL FACE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Those words had the power to throw in deep shame the most important and famous wizard of the world since Merlin. The goblin couldn't believe that Dumbledore, the symbol of the resistance against Voldemort, would subject a child to such an horrible destiny.

**-Mr Potter, this letter is disconcerting. May I ask you why haven't you been able to read it yet?**

**-It's an unknown language to me. I deduced it's the one my parents spoke, but I had to learn other languages.- **Harry paused a moment to think –**I think there might be a solution. But I need your permission first, Mr…oh dear, how impolite of me, I did not ask your name, master Goblin.-**

It's said, in the wizard world, that a goblin cannot be surprised. But Ragnok, General Manager of Gringott, was absolutely stunned.

-**You have nothing to be sorry, Mr Potter. Very few people ask a goblin his name. I'm Ragnok, General Manager of Gringott Wizard Bank. How can I assist you?**

**-Master Ragnok, with your permission, I'm gonna use my mental power to scan your mind and acquire this world's knowledge, my birth world.-**

Once again, Ragnok was speechless. Harry Potter, a Legilmens? Very interesting.

-**Sure thing, Mr Potter. Go ahead.- **replied Ragnok without hesitation.

Harry began focusing his ability of mental scanning, trained with many efforts.

He looked deeply into Ragnok's eyes and assimilated all the informations about culture, costumes and recent history. In few minutes, he had all he needed to know.

-Thank you so much, Master Ragnok.- said Harry, using for the first time his birth language.

He took back the letter and, finally, learnt what neither Jaina, Thrall and Cairne were able to.

His eyes betrayed his emotion, while he read the letter. Surprise and rage were clearly visible.

-So…this Dumbledore guy wanted me to become a tool under his control, for unknown reasons. Thank the Aspects that I appeared in Azeroth and lived a happy childhood-

Hearing the word "Azeroth", Ragnok began babbling.

-A…a…azeroth? That's the legendary world where our progenitors were from, according to our most ancient myths.- said the goblin.

-I had no idea that you knew about Azeroth. Anyway, it's a real world. I spent 14 years of my life there.-

Ragnok could not believe it. In a single moment, worlds and races considered myths had become real, told by a boy considered dead/lost for almost a decade.

Quickly, he composed himself.

-Mr. Potter, what do you plan to do now? According to Ministry's laws, you're an underage wizard and should go to Hogwarts.-

Harry quickly scanned the information he had about Hogwarts. The castle, the 4 houses, the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. That reminded him the one between the Alliance and the Horde.

-Hogwarts is Dumbledore's School. I don't think it would be wise to go inside an hostile territory without adequate preparation. Master Ragnok, I humbly request the help of the goblin race. From what I've seen, you've incomplete knowledge about your progenitors. I can help you with that. It would be a win-win situation for both parties. I'm ready to follow your advices and instructions.-

A wizard willingly ready to obey a goblin? That was unbelievable, for Ragnok. No one of his colleagues would believe that.

-Mr. Potter…I believe this is the beginning of a very profitable partnership. You see, there are still many things that you still don't know yet…things that not even the famous professor Dumbledore know.- said Ragnok with an evil smirk

Harry recognized it. It was the same of Booty Bay's Goblins when they were planning horrible financial revenges.

Very interesting…

After their chat, Ragnok called the Potters' Account Manager.

The goblin Griphook was incredibly surprised to see an alive Potter after all those years. He had almost lost hope.

-Mr. Potter, this is Griphook. He has taken care of your family accounts during your…absence. Griphook, I want to see the Potters will and I require a checkup of their financials estates.- commanded Ragnok with authority.

-Yes Sir.- replied the goblin, immediately going to comply his task.

After few minutes, he returned with a pile of documents.

-Good. Stay here Griphook, I might need your services again. Mr. Potter, this is the last will of your parents, James Charles Potter and Lily Elisabeth Evans Potter. Take your time to read it. And…there is also this letter.- said Ragnok with a soft tone.

Harry thanked with a nod, then he started reading. He felt his heart fast beating.

_**Last will and testament**_

_**Lord James Charles Potter**_

_**And Lady Lily Elisabeth Potter nee Evans**_

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will out testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Remus John Lupin we leave our flat in London, Kensington Church St 23, 1.000.000 galleons and all of Lily's books about recent researches for countering the werewolf curse by the wolfsbane potion._

_To Peter Thadeus Pettigrew, our secret keeper, we leave 1.000.000 galleons to move his lazy butt out of his old home and begin a life. In case he was the one to betray us to Voldemort (as we said secret keeper) the former part is void and he is to be thrown into the Death Veil._

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave 1.000.000 galleons, the cottage located in the village of Nottingham (he used it so much for all his dates) and James' chocolate frog cards._

_The rest of our belongings are going to our son Harry James Potter._

_**Question of custody for our son Harry**_

_If one of us dies, the surviving party has custody_

_In case both die, Harry is to be placed with one of the following persons in the mentioned order_

_His official godfather Sirius Orion Black_

_His official godmother Alice Longbottom_

_His 2__nd__ godfather Remus John Lupin, and the ministry has no say about it! Screw their laws!_

_His 2__nd__ godmother Minerva McGonagall_

_His distant relatives from James's side, Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Theodore Tonks_

_Potter family's ally Amelia Bones_

_**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, HARRY IS TO PLACED WITH LILY'S SISTERS FAMILY, PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY. **_

_**They are the worst sort of muggles living and we don't want our son submitted to their hate and cruelty for the magic world.**_

_Signed_

_Lord James Charles Potter_

_Lady Lily Elisabeth Potter_

_Griphook, Potter Accounts Manager_

_Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Dumbledore had witnessed his parents will and he had completely ignored it. What kind of man would do that?

He had almost forgot about the letter.

_My sweet little Harry,_

_If you're reading this, Peter has betrayed us and Voldemort has killed us._

_Now, pay attention to what I'm gonna say, it's utterly important._

_Your father is the heir of a most important pureblood family, descendent of Godric Gryffindor, one of Hogwarts founder. _

_I've been considered for long time a muggleborn (and badmouthed for that), but my father's family branch originated from Rowena Ravenclaw, another founder of Hogwarts. I discovered it after my 7__th__ year of school and I told nobody about it. Only James knows._

_When you're of age for Hogwarts, go to Gringott and ask for an Heritage ritual. The goblins will help you._

_A little part of me still hope that this won't be necessary and that I'll be with you in your life. But in case both me and your father die, I know you'll be in good hands._

_I love you, my son_

_Your mother_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Harry couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. His biological mother, in that letter, had made felt him the same love and affection he received from Jaina during his childhood.

-I love you, mum. I swear your sacrifice and dad's won't be vain.- solemnly promised the boy

He dried his tears then he spoke to Ragnok.

-Master Ragnok, I know we have to examine my family's finances but I request for an Heritage Ritual. My mother, in her letter, said that it's necessary.-

Ragnok realized that he couldn't refuse that request, even if the ritual was a very dangerous one.

-I understand, Mr. Potter. Griphook! Alert the ritual section and tell them to prepare everything.-

-Yes sir-

The goblin went out of the office.

-Mr Potter, I must tell you that the ritual is very dangerous. You'll be forced to face pain, I don't know how much. But you will.

Harry looked deeply into Ragnok's eyes –I've already suffered a lot of pain during the unlocking of my powers and abilities. I have no intention to stop right now. I must follow my parents will.-

Ragnok understood. It was a family matter. And goblins valued family as like honor and profit.

-As you wish, Mr Potter.-


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry was glad that the ritual was over. The pain felt was not huge as when Thrall's warlocks removed the soul shard from his scar, but it made him sweat a lot.

Ragnok was waiting with him for the results, in the director's bureau. After a while, Griphook returned with a piece of parchment.

The goblin gave it to the director, who passed it immediately to Harry.

He began reading:

_Harry James Potter Heritage Ritual results_

_Blood status: pureblood_

_Son of Lord James Charles Potter – Pureblood – Deceased_

_And Lady Lily Elisabeth Potter nee Evans – Halfblood – Deceased_

_Godson and adopted son of Lord Sirius Orion Black – Pureblood – Alive (imprisoned in Azkaban)_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (through blood adoption by Lord Black)_

_Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (through Potter's line)_

_Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (through Evans' line)_

_Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (by right of conquest)_

Some things were already known, but others not. Harry was surprised.

-Why am I the heir of House Black? And what about being scion of Slytherin by right of conquest? I don't understand.-

Ragnok took the parchment and read. His eyes showed surprise.

-It seems that Lord Black, when you were born, performed a blood adoption ritual, with your parents' permission. That makes you the adopted son of the actual Lord Black and, de facto, the heir of the house. Remember that Sirius Black is also your godfather.-

-But why is he in Azkaban?- asked still confused Harry.

-The Wizengamot, under pressure by Minister Bagnold and Barty Crouch Sr, ordered his imprisonment for betraying your parents and giving the secret of their hidden location to Voldemort. Those idiots didn't even give him a trial, they just threw him into a cell. So good for human justice.- explained with a final spat Ragnok.

Harry was gobsmacked. He had a godfather and he was in prison for something he didn't do.

-My parents' will should be a good evidence of his innocence. It's clearly written that he switched role with Pettigrew, the true traitor.-

-Indeed, Mr. Potter. We will contact the Ministry and began the necessary procedures.- said Ragnok –For your second question…it was rumoured that Voldemort proclaimed himself the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. This seems to be an effective confirmation, because you gained the title when you defeated him the night he went to kill you and your parents.-

Harry realized that it was a logical explanation.

-There are other interesting discoveries. Have a look at the next section of the result.- suggested Ragnok, giving back the parchment to Harry.

_Harry James Potter's traits_

_Magical Core 100 % (90% previously sealed)_

_Healing power (previously sealed)_

_Light magic skills_

_Fire magic skills_

_Ice magic skills_

_Arcane magic skills_

_Dark magic skills_

_Metamorphic skills (previously sealed)_

_Beast speech (previously sealed)_

_Animagus skills (forms: lion and eagle)_

_Natural Occlumens skill (previously sealed)_

_Natural Legilmens skill (previously sealed)_

_Mental guardian avatar_

_MAGICAL SIGNATURES OF THE SEALS: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER (deceased), LILY ELISABETH POTTER NEE EVANS (deceased), ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE_

Harry was in a deep rage. He already knew that his parents had put some of the blocks but the last name made him very pissed off. How far could that man go in order to accomplish his plans?

Ragnok noticed that some objects of his office were floating in the air. Surprised, he immediately recognized the signs of accidental magic caused by strong emotions. And the source was seated in front of him.

-Mr. Potter, calm down! I know this is hard to digest but falling into blind rage won't help you!- said the goblin, visibly concerned by the unwilling display of power of the young wizard.

|_He's right, Harry. Control yourself.| _

Merceron's mental advice had some effect because Harry seemed to realize what was going on. Taking few deep breaths, he relaxed and all the floating objects fell down.

-I'm sorry, Master Ragnok. I lost control. I already had some suspects about the blocks put on me, but this…-

-I understand Mr Potter. Do not worry. Even the calmest warrior can lose control in front of hard situations. Now…what we had discovered is enough to put Dumbledore in serious troubles. And this is only the tip of the iceberg…- said the goblin with a smirk.

Harry understood what he meant. Those discoveries were just the beginning. They still had to look upon all the financial reviews of his accounts. He recalled something that Thrall said to him, once.

-NEVER, EVER make a goblin an enemy of yours. It's the worst mistake that you can do.-

Harry smirked. The goblin had previously agreed to help him. And he was not just an ordinary goblin, but the General Manager of Gringott Bank. He had the power to bankrupt the wizard world, if he wished to do so.

Moreover, their actual main target was Albus Dumbledore.

In the headmaster's office at Hogwart's castle in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore felt a cold shiver on his spine. He didn't understand how it was possible.

He paid no concern to it. Other thoughts were whirling in his mind. Another year passed and he still had no clues of Harry Potter's whereabouts.

14 years ago, he left the 1 year old child to the Dursley's doorstep, with a letter. Whoever took him, surely had read it and meant trouble. He couldn't afford that. He had plans for the kid.

The Dursleys had to make him humble and low confident. Once arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore would have stepped in as a grandfather figure, winning his trust in that way and available for all his plans.

But the child disappeared, mysteriously. The tools that the Headmaster set for monitoring the wards around N.4 Privet Drive had never began working. That meant that Harry had never stepped into the house.

For the Greater Good, Dumbledore thought, he had to be found and moulded into the perfect saviour of the Wizard World, ready to sacrifice himself if necessary.

The old wizard knew that Voldemort wasn't dead. He suspected that the dark wizard took some safe measures in case of mortal danger. The scar on Harry's forehead was an evidence.

In the past years, he found others.

Professor Quirrel hosting Voldemort's soul, 3 years ago, and the diary of Tom Riddle controlling the mind of 1st year Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, 2 years before.

Dumbledore had to take charge of those troubles, for avoiding possible interferences from the Ministry.

The last year, fortunately, brought no troubles for him. Just the ordinary skirmish between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

This year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Since he didn't have Harry Potter at the school, Dumbledore felt that it was unnecessary…but Minister Cornelius Fudge thought the opposite, saying that it would bring appreciations and, mostly, money to the British ministry. What a selfish babbling idiot, thought Dumbledore once he heard that.

He realized that it was almost time to go in the Great Hall. The Hogwarts Express was meant to arrive shortly, with new and old students.

Taking a sherbet lemon from his desk and tossing it into his mouth, Dumbledore decided to focus on the speech he had to do after the sorting.

He had no idea that a big surprise was coming to Hogwarts, that evening…

The sorting ceremony was over and all the students, new and old, were enjoying the delicious dinner. At the staff table, Dumbledore stood up ready to make his speech. All the murmuring and noises ceased instantly.

-Now that we are all here, I want to make some announcements. First, I've to say that this year the Quidditch Interhouse Cup won't be played because…-

-WHAT!?- all the students shouted, completely gobsmacked by the news. For most of them, Quidditch was a sacred thing.

Dumbledore made a quick swift with his wand and a loud BANG sounded in the hall. Everyone became quiet again.

-As I was saying…this year the Quidditch Interhouse Cup won't be played because Hogwarts was chosen to host an extraordinary event…the Triwizard Tournament.-

The students were stunned. That was a very interesting thing. Dumbledore continued his speech.

-For those who don't know about it, the Triwizard Tournament is a magic completion between 3 schools. One student for each school will be chosen and compete in three tasks where their magic skills will be tested. As you can guess, Hogwarts is one of the three competitors. The others are Beauxbatons School of Magic, from France, and Durmstrang Institute of Magic, from the north Russia. They will spend the whole year in this castle, with all of us. I'm sure that you'll be delighted to meet them and forge new friendships- Dumbledore smiled at that, his eyes showing the famous sparkling.

All the students at the four tables were chatting with excitement and curiosity. The year promised to be interesting.

Suddenly, the caretaker Argus Filch entered in the Great Hall with an haste never seen before by anyone. He quickly reached the staff table and approached Dumbledore.

-Argus, what's going on?- asked with surprise the headmaster.

-Sir….there is a goblin delegation waiting outside…lead by director Ragnok himself.- whispered the caretaker, visibly worried.

All the staff members were stunned. What kind of business could lead the General Manager of Gringott outside his office? It has never happened before.

Dumbledore didn't show any sign of surprise, but inside he was worried. He couldn't explain, but he had a bad feeling about that.

The Ravenclaw Head of House and charms teacher, Professor Filius Flitwick, shook the headmaster's sleeve, calling for his attention.

-Albus, I suggest you to let him enter. He doesn't like to wait when he has business to conduct.-

Dumbledore silently agreed with him and gestured Filch to let come inside Ragnok and his delegation. The caretaker quickly went back to the doors.

The students didn't understand what happened. They were whispering furiously, making all the possible conjectures.

After a little, the goblin delegation came in. Ragnok went directly to the staff table, with a young hooded man at his side. Behind him, a full escort of goblin warriors, full armoured and with long sharped steel spikes.

The director and the stranger reached Dumbledore on the podium, while the escort took places at the side of the Great Hall, awaiting orders. The students didn't feel very comfortable at the sight of those VERY sharped weapons not so far from them.

-Director Ragnok, we are honoured of your presence in this hall. May I humbly ask you what brings you here tonight? I didn't receive your notice of arrival. Perhaps I missed it…- said Dumbledore.

-You didn't receive a notice because I sent no one, Headmaster. You see, I'm just escorting this young man who wants to attend school here.- replied the Goblin.

That sentence caught off guard the old wizard. Why would a goblin escort a young wizard to Hogwarts? It had no sense.

-I can see that you're confused, headmaster. To be honest, this particular student should had present himself 3 years ago. I'm sure you will welcome him, no matter his late.-

The smirk on the Director's face didn't bode well, Dumbledore thought. A student that was meant to be at school 3 years ago? Only a single name came on his mind…

Ragnok made a nod to the young man at his side, who removed the cap of his mantle.

Black messed short hair were now visible, but what surprised Dumbledore were the emerald shiny eyes and a faded lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead.

Behind the Headmaster, all the professors recognized immediately the young man in front of them.

-Hogwarts students and staff, may I introduce to you Harry James Potter, "The Boy-who-lived"?- asked ironically Ragnok.

No one, professor, student, magical portrait or ghost, said a word. Everyone sat completely stunned by the revelation.

Harry Potter was at Hogwarts.

_**Author's news**_

_**Greetings everyone.**_

_**As for the previous chapter, I made this one pasting things that were previously divided in the original version of the story. I hope you appreciated it.**_

_**Some of you suggested avoiding the shopping trip in diagon alley. I will think about it, I have no ideas yet.**_

_**I'm gonna make a pairing but not a usual one. I'm thinking about a female character not often seen in pairing with Harry. Who do you prefer?**_

_**Bashing of some people is coming (*cough* Dumbledore *cough*). Take a guess about who else.**_

_**Sirius and Remus will come soon, but not immediately.**_

_**What else to say? Keep in touch.**_

_**Bye**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dumbledore was speechless. The source of his headaches for 13 long years was finally in front of him. But he wasn't happy. He wanted Harry Potter humble, shy and easy to manipulate. The young man in front of him was strong, self-confident and ready to strike whoever dared to attack him. That wasn't good.

The headmaster turned to see his colleagues.

Minerva McGonagall was completely stunned. The son of her two favourite students was alive, in front of her.

Filius Flitwick gaped. He had offered to Lily Potter an apprenticeship in Charms, after she finished school, but she had declined because of the war and the need to take care of her family. The tiny charm professor, as many others, had spilled many tears during the Potters' burial. Now, he had the chance to teach to her son.

Severus Snape showed no emotions. His face was an iced mask, unbreakable. However, deep inside, the potions master was reflecting about the news, in a whirlwind of mixed feelings.

The other professors were visibly confused and surprised.

Dumbledore thought that he needed to take back control.

-Harry, my boy. I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been? Your aunt and uncle were so worried about you.-

Harry arched his eyebrow. –Oh really? How so, if I've never met them?-

That simple question had the same effect of an earthquake.

-WHAT!? Albus, you swore that Harry was living with Lily's sister and that you checked upon him! Does it mean that you lied?- McGonagall shouted. She had never agreed about Albus' idea of placing Harry with the Dursley. A single day of observation had been enough for her. She considered them the worst sort of family ever.

-Oh, I assure you, madam McGonagall. There is more that our estimated Headmaster lied about.- grinned Ragnok.

Dumbledore was sweating now. He had to do something.

-Ehm…perhaps we should continue our conversation in our office.- Then, addressing to the students still seated at the tables –Prefects, please escort the students to the Common Rooms.-

A murmur of protest began to raise, but the tone used by Dumbledore was clear for the Prefects. That wasn't a request, but an order. So, they stood up and began directing their schoolmates outside the Great Hall. The goblin warriors carefully observed their movements

-Director, Harry, would you please follow me in my office? There, we will surely solve this misunderstanding. Minerva, Severus, you come too.-

Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House nodded and followed Albus. Ragnok and Harry were behind them, with the escort.

Hermione Jane Granger, Ravenclaw 4th year, was shocked, as all her classmates, about Harry Potter's return and his accusations against the Headmaster. Years ago, she would have been very angry to someone who dared to question the reputation of people as charismatic as Albus Dumbledore. But she wasn't 11 anymore and she knew that, no matter how perfect they painted themselves, the adults could do mistakes. She still remembered when, during her 1st year, a troll entered inside the school, unknowingly, had almost killed her. Only the interventions of professors McGonagall and Flitwick, alerted of her absence in the Great Hall by some of her housemates, avoided her a terrible death.

After that day, Hermione promised herself to analyse the situation under every point of view, make every research possible and not believe only the words spoken by adults.

Laying on her bed in Ravenclaw's girl dormitory, she thought again about what happened in the Great Hall. Harry Potter, back after 13 years spent somewhere unknown to everyone, accused Dumbledore of something. Surely he had solid proofs because the goblin race was supporting him.

She recalled, from her studies in History of Magic, that goblin race trusted no one, especially wizards. She had to investigate on the matter, with caution.

Once the group arrived at the gargoyle's guard of the Headmaster Office, Ragnok ordered his escort to wait there.

Dumbledore said the password to the statute, who moved apart and revealed the stairs leading to his office.

After the headmaster, the two professors, Ragnok and Harry entered inside the office, a red flaming bird flew upon the boy's shoulders.

|_Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry Potter. My name's Fawkes and I'm so happy to finally meet you_|

Harry recognized the bird on his shoulder was a phoenix. Jaina had told about this extraordinary race, once.

|_Nice to meet you too, Fawkes. Thanks for the welcome._| replied mentally Harry, while he caressed the phoenix's plumage.

The act didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room.

Dumbledore took place in his chair and began to speak.

-Harry, my boy, may I ask you where have you been?-

Harry and Ragnok gave to the Headmaster a cold stare, before the goblin replied.

-I think you've no right to ask about it, Dumbledore. You, who blatantly disregarded the last wishes of Lord James and Lady Lily. They clearly specified that their son was not to be cared by Lady Lily's sister. And yet, you did it otherwise. You witnessed their wills, don't say you didn't know.-

Another bomb dropped on Dumbledore's head.

-Albus, how could you?! I told you that those muggles were the worst sort and you didn't listen to me.- Minerva was gobsmacked that his old friend could do such a thing.

Ragnok continued his speech.

-Oh, he did worse. We have evidences that he had sealed the wills so nobody could contest his decision. And we have also a letter, written by his own hand, addressed to the Dursleys. There, he ask those muggles to make sure that Lord Potter had to be raised humble and low-confident. A perfect tool ready to be molded.-

Dumbledore's worst nightmare had become real. He observed his colleagues and what he saw was pure rage.

Minerva was channelling her famous Scottish temper, ready to strike as a lion. Severus' stare was hard as steel. The potions master had the misfortune to meet Lily's sister during his childhood. He knew that she was very jealous of Lily. A jealousy morphed into hatred, while growing up. He had an idea of what that wretched woman would have done to Lily's child…and he didn't like it.

-The will clearly state that, in case of the demise of Lord James and Lady Lily, their son had to be placed with his godfather.-

Ragnok's word caught once again the attention of the three professors.

-SIRIUS BLACK?! But…he's the one who betrayed James and Lily. He gave their secret locations to You-know-who.-

-No, professor McGonagall. Lord Black was not my parents' Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was.- replied Harry –My mother left me a letter where she explained everything.-

Dumbledore felt lost. He did nothing to save Sirius Black from his imprisonment because he was an obstacle to his plans.

In a desperate move, the Headmaster used a speechless Legilimens spell on Harry.

He found himself in a large cave. In front of him, a huge blue dragon.

_|I'm Merceron, the guardian spirit of Harry James Potter. You've no right to be here, old man…BEGONE!| _roared furiously the dragon.

The force was so huge that Dumbledore fell on the floor.

Everyone in the room noticed that.

|_Harry, the old fool tried to break in your mind. As you can see, he didn't succeeded|_

_|Thank you, Merceron. I'll take care of it|_

Ended the mental conversation, Harry stared with pure fury at the old man.

-You violated the last will of my parents…you tried to put me with abusive family, promising them money from MY accounts…you put seals on my core and my powers…you tried to left me not aware of my legacy…and now you dare to try invading my mind?!- said Harry, with pure venom in his voice.

McGonagall and Snape froze themselves, hearing the boy's tone.

-That's the last straw, Dumbledore. I, Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin, declare blood feud against House Dumbledore.-

That oath meant the complete destruction of Albus Dumbledore plans.

-Harry, no….you can't do this…I am your magical guardian…you have to trust me…for…the Greater Good.- babbled the Headmaster, stunned by the display of the young man.

-Greater Good?! You are not my guardian and you never will. I'm fully emancipated, old man. I'm gonna tear you apart in front of the Wizengamot.- spat Harry. Then, he turned to McGonagall and Snape –I would like to attend this school. The same my parents went. If there are no…objections.- the last part was said with a quick glare at the old man still on the floor.

-Do not worry, Lord Potter.- said Snape, for the first time. –There won't be interferences from the Headmaster. We'll make sure the Board of Governors know about the entire situation.

Minerva was a little surprised by Severus' speech. No loath or disregard against James'son,

It was true that Severus still hated James Potter and his gang for all the troubles they caused him during school years. But that hate was nullified by the strong feeling of affection and care that the professor still felt for Lily, Harry's mother.

On her grave, he swore that he would have done everything in his power to protect and help her son. Now, he had the chance to keep his promise.

-Lord Potter, we have to see in which house you belong. Please, take a sit.-

Harry complied McGonagall request, sitting on one of the office's armchairs. The deputy headmistress put on Harry's head the Sorting Hat.

|_Well well, what do we have here? A Potter. No, wait. Lord Potter Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin. My my, you're full of surprises, my dear boy.| _said the Hat, in Harry's mind.

|_Who are you? What do you want?| _Merceron immediately recognized the presence of the Hat and was ready to strike.

|_I bring no danger to your protégée, great Guardian. I just need to see his mind, in order to sort him.|_

|_Merceron, don't worry. Let him pass.|_ calmly ordered Harry to his mental guardian.

|_As you wish, Harry| _the dragon calmed himself and let the Hat inside Harry's mindscape.

|_Oh my, what a very complex mind. You show all the qualities of the Founders. They'd have done everything to have you in their houses. A perfect balance of courage, wisdom, loyalty and cunning. Yes yes…I think you belong to…|_

_**Author's news**_

_**Ok, I know that you will hate me for stopping at the crucial moment. But I think a bit of suspense is good. (hehehehe)**_

_**On more serious matters, I have to say that this is gonna be my last update for a long time. I'm gonna work this summer so I won't be able to continue while I'm far from home. I'll be very busy. I hope you understand.**_

_**Which House will the Hat choose?**_

_**Let's see if you can guess.**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
